oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
In Search of the Myreque
In Search of the Myreque is a taking place in . The enigmatic stranger asks you to deliver weapons to an organisation called , but things do not turn out to be as they seem. Details Agility *The ability to defeat a level 97 foe (safespottable) |items = *A steel longsword *2 steel swords *A steel mace *A steel warhammer *A steel dagger *225 steel nails ::Note: It takes 9 steel bars to make all of steel items required (excluding nails, which can be purchased at the Sawmill; including nails, the amount is 24 steel bars). 39 Smithing is needed to smith these steel items. To make it a bit easier to obtain these as an iron man, one can buy the (long)sword and dagger from the Varrock Swordshop. *The Druid pouch containing at least 5 charges ::Note: The pouch takes 3 per fill (need 6 to have enough charges). *A hammer *6 planks *10 coins or a Ring of Charos (a) Recommended: * Prayer (for Protect from Melee) *The Silver sickle (b) to fill the druid pouch and to collect fungi *Prayer potions *Food *Mort'ton teleports |kills = Skeleton Hellhound (level 97) }} Walkthrough Starting out ''Items required: A steel longsword, 2 steel short swords, a steel mace, a steel warhammer and a steel dagger.'' :Note: All must be held in your at the same time. Speak to , a man in maroon-brown clothes, in the north-east corner of the tavern in . He tells you about , an organisation fighting s, which is currently low on weapons and needs an arsenal of steel weapons to survive; Vanstrom doesn't have the time to bring the weapons to his friends he has never actually met yet. If you agree to help Vanstrom, he will also tell you about a boatman in who is rumoured to be able to show you the Myreque hideout. :Note: Make sure that you offer to help (and that your indicates that you have started the quest) or else your trip to Mort'ton will be in vain. Mort'ton ''Items required: Druid pouch (must have 5 charges), blessed silver sickle, 6 planks, a hammer, 225 steel nails, the steel weapons, combat gear (for level 97 Skeleton Hellhound), 10 coins or Ring of charos (a).'' Go to . You can walk on foot, but beware that the ghasts on the way will drain charges from your . Make sure to have plenty of charges because five items are needed in your pouch when you reach your destination. A way around this is to take six so that you can fill the pouch twice once you arrive in Mort'ton. Alternative methods of reaching Mort'ton include the located at , reachable on foot or with (closer to Canafis), (west of Mort'ton through the winding path), a , the to , or a . Convincing Cyreg Paddlehorn Find . He is located on the eastern edge of Mort'ton, near his boat at the bridge leading to the Barrows. Attempt to persuade him to bring you to . Cyreg will be very secretive about how to find them though, so you will have to choose the correct sequence of responses to make him feel guilty in order for him to allow you to use his boat. Choose the following responses in this order: #''Well, I guess they'll just die without weapons...'' #''Resourceful enough to get their own steel weapons?'' #''If you don't tell me, their deaths are on your head!'' #''What kind of man are you to say that you don't care?'' He will agree to take you, but he needs three wooden s. They are sold in , 's , but you must have (partially) completed and cured with to use it. When you give Cyreg the planks, he will give you directions and you can now finally board the boat, though he won't let you travel unless you are carrying your with at least five charges and a . Also, be sure to take the by paying the 10 gold or using the , or you won't be able to proceed later on in the quest. Myreque Once you land at , go north, avoiding the s, until you see a strange tree. Climb up to see a damaged rope bridge. Mend the bridge as you walk along, which requires 75 per (225 steel nails total) and three s, and then climb down the other side of the bridge. Go north to the strange-looking hollow tree and talk to out front. Tell him you've brought the weapons for and then answer some questions for him to prove that you are indeed telling the truth. If you fail to answer the questions correctly, you will be knocked unconscious and wake up at the boat again, but luckily the bridge will require no building the second time. Here are the answers to the possible questions: When you have correctly answered the guard's questions, circle around his tree to the north, and you will see a set of doors in the earth (they are unlocked after you've answered the questions). Enter and proceed north following the tunnel, but don't go all the way north to the wall. Instead, take a little east branch and right-click on the "Squeeze-past stalagmite" option to enter the secret cave of the Myreque. Start off by talking to ; then, talk to all of the others before coming back to Veliaf. It isn't necessary to actually ask any questions of them (you don't need any more info to finish the quest); just say, "Ok thanks", and talk to another one. Go back and talk to Veliaf again. He will now accept your weapons, however... Vanstrom Klause When finished, give the weapons to . A ensues where a strange mist envelopes the room, and Veliaf realises that it is a . The mist shifts, revealing , the stranger you were trying to help. He kills and with throwing knives and transforms into his vampyre form. After performing the murders, Vanstrom disappears, before summoning a level 97 ("his little pet") to finish off the remaining members. In order to regain 's trust after having lured Vanstrom to them, you must kill the hellhound. The hellhound only has 55 , but hits fairly hard; lower levels should bring . is extremely effective compared to , as it has no Magic . If you have access to , the fight will be much easier. If using Magic or , you can the hellhound by getting it stuck on the west side of the barrel located in the northeastern corner of the room. On death, the hellhound will drop two and four . Talk to Veliaf Hurtz, who'll say he needs to speak to his superior in order to instate you into the Myreque; you can also ask him more questions about the Myreque and Vanstrom. Finally, ask him how to leave the hideout; he tells you about a secret passage to . Leave the chamber, and search the wall at the end of the tunnel; it will open. Now, climb up the ladder. The Myreque shortcut Inn houses the Myreque's hideout.]] You will surface south of the tavern. The nearby trapdoor leads back to the cave, which you can use as an alternate route back to in the future. :Note: Exiting through the trap door is a requirement of the quest. Exiting through the or other method will require travelling here again to complete the quest. You can not return by fairy ring until the quest is completed. Proceed back into the tavern and seek out , only to find that Vanstrom isn't there but only a . Speak to him to complete the quest. Rewards Attack experience * Defence experience * Strength experience * Hitpoints experience * Crafting experience *A quick route to Mort'ton *2 uncut rubies and four big bones (from the Skeleton Hellhound) }} Required for completing Completion of In Search of the Myreque is required for the following: *